Until We Bleed
by queenofklaroline
Summary: AU/AH Cop!Klaroline; Klaus Mikaelson is an accomplished FBI agent with trust issues who is forced to work with the new addition to the force. Caroline Forbes is desperate to prove herself while battling her own inner demons. With the killer Bloodyface on the loose, the two need to learn to work together while trying to deny the sexual tension between them.


The sound of a large door being unlocked was the first real noise that was heard in the dark cellar. The room was dimly lit, with no windows to bring in any source of light. Nothing filled the room except a weak young woman chained to a wall. Every few hours she would try to call for help or attempt to get out of the painful chains, but that only brought her kidnapper down to the cellar. The clattering of the chains against the rock hard wall was loud and distracting.

The man behind her abduction wasn't one to speak much; his punishment consisted of two options. The brunette woman would rather be beaten harshly instead of facing the other option. The bleeding had stopped hours later but the pain still hadn't subsided. Each night she hoped that the upcoming day would finally bring her the sweet release from her cruel fate. Yet she woke up every morning to the usual footsteps above her, it wasn't common for her to be fed or supplied with water. He would wait until her throat was parched to the point where she couldn't speak. And only when the pain of the hunger made her pass out, would he supply her with food that couldn't even be considered edible.

The victim woke up as the familiar banging echoed off the walls. She stared at him, begging internally that he would be too tired to initiate anything. Suddenly she was pulled to her feet before facing him. His hair was cut short, his eyes were ice cold with a hint of green and his hold on her was too strong. After a few precise seconds of staring one another down, the man threw her to the ground laughing wickedly at the sound of her discomfort.

The disturbing sound of a belt being unbuckled shot tears to the woman's face. Her old ones had barely dried, yet here she was, breaking down knowing once again the pain would set in. She could feel his fingers caressing her hair before moving to lift her dress, a loud bang hesitating his movements. Before the woman could cry out the impending weight of her attacker was lifted and she could feel a gentler embrace pull her up.

A light haired man with a warm smile gently smoothed her dress in a way that at least settled her appearance. He whispered reassuring words, hoping to calm her down as the man who almost killed her was arrested.

Her attacker tried to run but a stronger looking man tackled him to the floor with a serious expression on his face. He flipped the man on his chest then pulled out a pair of handcuffs conveniently placed to aid him. As he lifted the criminal he pushed him against the wall, demanding to know where the keys were to unlock the small woman hardly holding herself up. After a couple of punches directed at the kidnapper, the woman was released and carried to the ambulance waiting outside.

Stefan Salvatore made sure the woman was safely with the paramedics before going back to the entrance of the house, glancing at his partner, ''Was punching him really necessary?'' Stefan asked with a hint of a smile. That criminal deserved more than that but it was out of their hands what his punishment would be.

''He was lucky that getting the woman to the hospital was vital. Or else he wouldn't be able to walk.'' Klaus added. It didn't take much to figure out what had happened in that room but Klaus was glad no one had died. That was the one bright spot in this dangerous and horrific job; the ability to save a life was a treasured opportunity. In the field, saving a life was far more rare than it was should to be.

* * *

''We are looking for a white woman between the ages of 25 and 30. She's paid between 10 and 15,000 thousand dollars per session, and she is very well versed in the world of money and privilege.'' Klaus spoke clearly as he looked directly at the reporters as he spoke. His training over the years prepared him to connect with the media when necessary.

They had called in official news reporters to listen to the detailed profile of the suspect. The sooner they released it the faster they would catch the woman behind the 3 killings. The number of days that she held her victims was getting smaller which didn't buy them anymore time.

''Even though she is an escort, she does not look like one. She can pass as a business woman or coworker and you probably written off her personal expenses as lawsuits; shoes, jewelry, clothing.'' Stefan remarked. He was a member of the team and he always aided Klaus in these discussions since he knew his friend would need help stressing the importance of the profile. The two were partners for close to 3 years but their friendship could be traced back to the academy.

''Your bosses paid her in cash but they may also be paying her in some other way: paying her rent, new car, even paying any of her medical bills.'' Stefan spoke again but this time looked over at Klaus, knowing the last part was the most vital, so the attention would have to be strictly on him. Klaus was known to attract more attention during these conferences, not only because of the way he spoke, but his appearance pulled the female reporters in.

''She probably did not grow up with a father figure, and is distanced from her own family due to that lack of a father figure. She is now turning that childhood rage towards the clients which walk out on their families.'' Klaus concluded, noticing the echoing sound of heels growing louder and louder.

''Although you bring up a good point, Mr. Mikaelson, I happen to disagree. She probably has a decent relationship with her maternal family in general. And judging by the wounds inflicted on the male victims, we can assess that she has a strong hatred for father figures, as you concluded. But, what about the wives? The notes they received included comments about the bad decisions they made such as having a bad judge of character where men are concerned. This is indicates that she actually cares for these women, in her own misguided way. I am sure you can see just how much her conflicted feelings range from both her parents. From this range of emotions, it is clear that she is not a psychopath, but a sociopath. However, she sees herself as more of a vigilante, saving women from their cheating spouses, and making them suffer in a way she wishes someone had done for her own mother. She sees nothing wrong with her actions, and cannot understand why they would be seen as wrong.'' The person behind the loud voice walked in as she continued to speak.

A tall blonde woman stood proudly in front of the whole room. She wore a pair of casual dark blue skinny jeans and a bright colored flowery top that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was gathered in a ponytail with a few curly strands loosely tucked behind her ear. She had a smile on her face that seemed to resemblance a smirk. A smirk that was usually clouded Klaus' face when he decided to act like the usual self sufficient, better then everyone Mikaelson.

''And who might you be, love?'' Klaus tried to smile but the only expression that he could sense appearing was a grimace. A few cameras redirected their view to the woman proudly grinning at her observations.

He wasn't going to allow some beautiful blonde woman to march into the room and take over. She would just have to realize just like everybody else has that Klaus was in charge. He was the leader, and you were the follower.

''Caroline Forbes, it would do you good to remember that, _love_.'' The blonde teased with a flirtatious yet cautious smile.

Stefan grinned in the background obviously enjoying the way this Caroline spoke to his best friend. No one ever dared challenge Klaus; the way every man in the room was staring at her didn't help Klaus stay in control.

With that she marched to the front of the room and ordered everyone to release the profile, then start looking for possible suspects. The way she took over a room surprised everyone except the man she last spoke to. Klaus looked at her with determination before swinging the door open, and heading to the office closest to the door. No one would order him around; Caroline Forbes would soon be put back in her place. Whoever this strange woman was, she would be leaving quite soon, Klaus would take care of that himself.

* * *

_"Trust is earned not given." _Although this motto defined Niklaus Mikaelson, he still had exceptions to every rule. This was one that went unchanged. For as long as he could remember, Klaus never fully handed over his trust to anyone. Rebekah and Stefan were the two closest people to him but that was it. He promised himself that he would protect himself from any emotions that could arise if he got too close to anyone else.

Klaus marched into the office of the leader of the team. The man was reading through a couple of files on his desk but he closed them once Klaus sat into the chair opposite the man.

''Niklaus, and to what do I owe this immense pleasure?'' The man smirked before stopping from the sharp glance coming from Klaus.

''Cut this idiotic nonsense Elijah! Who the hell is Caroline Forbes?'' Klaus snapped.

''She is your new partner.'' Elijah told him calmly. He then locked back to the files knowing the next few minutes wouldn't be very interesting. Simply Klaus and his tantrums.

''Stefan is my partner. Is this a joke?'' The blond slammed his fist, knowing that would be the only way to bring the attention back to him.

''I am completely serious when I tell you that Stefan will be receiving a new agent to work alongside with while you met yours already I presume.'' The smug tone to Elijah's voice irked Klaus to no end.

''And why the sudden change?''

''After careful consideration I have noticed the amount of laws you have broken alongside your partner. You two obviously have no understanding of the boundaries that you are to not cross, which pushed me to make this decision.'' Elijah flipped a page aimlessly.

''We were just doing what was needed in the situation! Come on, don't do this to your little brother.'' Klaus said, trying to appeal to his brother's moral sense when it came to family.

''The only time you seem to recall that you in fact have an older brother is when you want something. Which in this case won't help you. If I were you I would get to know your new partner.'' Elijah said.

''What can you tell me about her?'' Klaus stiffened at the thought of working with someone else, but Elijah didn't want to back down which meant that for now he was stuck with the blonde Barbie.

''Well her mother was a well-known police officer before she retired. Caroline scored top marks in all her classes at the Academy, and she seems to be well trained to go out into the field. Her knowledge of profiling is extensive and very helpful.'' Elijah said, praising the new addition to the team, not noticing the way Klaus attempted not to chuckle at the poor background.

Knowledge wasn't good enough; instinct was the tool that you had to posses. If you spent your time just wondering about the right way to accomplish the profile of an unsub, then death wouldn't be far behind you. Although Klaus wasn't interested in going into detail, he personally knew what happened when your attention was withdrawn even a bit.

As Klaus decided to leave, he heard a knock then the door opening. In walked in the woman who seemed like she was destined to destroy his career in a matter of moments.

''Hello Mr. Mikaelson.'' She warmly spoke to Elijah as she avoided Klaus all together. She walked over to sit in the empty chair; glancing at the clenched way Klaus stared at her. Her posture changed from confident to wary in a few moments.

''Caroline, I would like for you to meet your partner Klaus'' Elijah answered with a hesitant smile. Caroline surprised them both when she stood up to walk over and reply to Klaus.

''Its a pleasure to meet you Special Agent Mikaelson.'' Her tone was serious but excited. The way her hair swung with her every word only worsened the situation when the scent of her hair filled the air.

Klaus abruptly spoke with pure hatred in his voice, ''Yes, the pleasure is indeed all yours.''

* * *

_Matty. Matty. Matty._

Matt shot up, looking around and noticed that he was in his room. It was just a dream, the same dream that he had had for the past few years. Vicki was dead but it wasn't that simple. She was murdered, and he wasn't there to save her. He might be— _had_ been her younger brother, but she was the one who needed to be protected.

She was fragile and broken but he didn't know how to help. So he let her spiral down the wrong path, which eventually turned her into a junkie that got killed. She wasn't just some junkie like she was labeled around town. She had been a funny older sister that had helped him learn how to swim, and would tell him stories when he was young enough to believe in monsters. Vicki would tell him how monsters weren't real; there was nothing to be afraid of. That was the first time his older sister lied to him.

Because the truth was that monsters existed. Evil, vicious ones like the murderer who dared to take his sister away too soon. Vicki was meant to grow older and get a job. She had always loved children so she could have been a teacher. Then she would fall in love and get married, and have her own happily ever after. She would have been a better mother than their mother had ever been. Not anymore.

Once Matt joined the force he knew that this feeling that wouldn't let him let go of the way his sister left him. The police officers said it was a closed case with no answer. That didn't stop him from sitting late into the night replaying everything that happened that last week. Every sentence and every action that Vicki made. He would remember each person that he saw her with along with how she acted around them. Matt had even taken the file that had all the evidence but no obvious fingerprints that pointed to the monster that lurked around in the dark and took away the only real family that he had.

Even if he would have to research this for months or maybe years he would. Vicki deserved to be at peace but for now he would still run searching and endure nights filled with nightmares. Nightmares that reminded him he was really at fault in all of this.

* * *

''Can you give me that file Mikaelson?'' Caroline asked, while indulging herself in the food that sat on her lap. She had been sitting on the desk in hers and Klaus' shared office. Her feet dangled off the edge, taking large bites of her pizza. It had only been a few days, yet she already moved into his office taking advantage of everything. She would always walk in with a grin that was followed shortly after by the words good morning.

Klaus handed over the file roughly, muttering under his breath about the amount of food that Caroline managed to stuff into herself every single day. After working together for not even a week and already they both had different opinions of one another.

Klaus couldn't handle how obnoxious and irritating this blonde was. She was constantly invading everyone's space; usually it was just standing closer then necessary, but sometimes she would attempt to touch his arm or tug his hand. Klaus would shrug her off with an angry look, and Caroline just couldn't understand what she had done to wrong her partner. Her usual cheery personality always brought her many friends but this time Niklaus acted as if she was the one person he hated the most in the world. What had she done wrong?

Caroline Forbes couldn't be explained in a few simple words. She was controlling, sneaky, uptight and a know it all. She always had to have the last word if not steal the spotlight of the whole conversation. Her mother was a well-known Sheriff in the small town of Virginia, which was what pushed Caroline to sign up for the BAU.

Although Niklaus himself had become an agent because of his parents, he wasn't fond of people using their family status to reach the top. From the moment he heard about Caroline he knew he would dislike her, she was just another desperate woman trying to prove her abilities and standing up for women's rights and what not.

It drove Klaus insane that every time she would interrupt him when he was trying to profile the suspect. It began the day she showed up to the Bureau, waiting to be assigned to the team. And from there it only worsened like an infection.

Every morning she would bring him a bagel and coffee, knowing he never ate on his way to the office. He simply stared at it before disposing of it or even worse handing it over to Stefan. It was as if she was infected with some sickness that he was determined not to catch.

''Thanks Nik.'' Caroline answered when she felt the file placed beside her. She didn't notice the accidental slip of the tongue but she had heard Rebekah calling him Nik so many times that it just stuck in her head. His sister had been in the office often enough visiting the technical analyst Matt Donovan who also happened to be her boyfriend. On the first day she shared Klaus' hatred towards Caroline, but the next day she was won over once the two blondes hit it off. They started by discussing their favorite stores to shop in, then escalated to TV shows and from there everything else.

Klaus had felt betrayed with the way Rebekah constantly defended Caroline during his rants about her. Stefan had also spent a couple of hours with Caroline while working on small cases considering Klaus practically ignored her all the time.

This made Stefan take it upon himself to speak with Caroline, which left Katherine with Klaus. He didn't object as much to working alongside the brunette because she was serious when it came to the cases. Even when she was lighthearted and fun it would only be around Stefan. Klaus wasn't used to experiencing all the emotions a woman had. He would just enjoy the pleasure some female provided him before making her leave and move onto another one.

With his job taking up so much of his time, Klaus usually didn't have time to spend with anyone but his team. But a man had needs, which meant once they returned back to Virginia he would go to a local bar to choose a random woman every night. It may have bothered his siblings the way he never committed to one but the last time he handed his heart over it was handed back in pieces. This made him lost trust in woman instead using them for the one thing he sincerely craved. Love was the furthest thing from his mind, which didn't surprise anyone.

Klaus snapped back to reality with the word Nik, ''Don't ever call me that!''

Caroline flinched with the sound of his loud yelling. She wasn't about to show how weak she could be when it came to him. He made her feel useless and incapable of anything. But she wasn't about to let it go to her head. Klaus was a cold-hearted man, who only cared about his job and himself.

''I'm sorry, it won't happen again.'' She answered trying to at least have some eye contact to show him her sincerity. But to no avail considering Klaus looked anywhere but at her. That was the way things worked between them these days.

Katherine barged in looking at the two agents quickly before saying in a rush, ''Meet us in the main office in 5. There is a new case, and it's pretty serious. The whole team is getting briefed this time.''

* * *

Thank you to my wonderful beta Sophie (loveoblivious)


End file.
